


Krzyki

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>felicia61: Jeśli przyjmujesz prompty to ja poproszę! Harry i Louis dawno się nie kochali więc postanowili poświecić na to ubiegłą noc. A na rano podczas śniadania Harry’ego zasypują pytaniami ich dwie 6 letnie córki o nocne krzyki Louisa? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krzyki

Louis opadł na kanapę w salonie, obok swojego męża i wtulił się w jego ciało. Harry objął szatyna ramieniem przyciągając go bardziej do siebie i składając czuły pocałunek na czubku jego głowy.  
\- Zasnęły?  
\- Tak – szatyn pokiwał głową – Sam w to nie wierzę, że tak szybko padły. Chyba częściej będziemy je podrzucać Zaynowi i Niallowi. Nie mam pojęcia co oni z nimi robili, ale wróciły zmordowane.  
\- Cisza, spokój - westchnął - Mamy czas tylko dla siebie. Nareszcie. Już nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz mogliśmy wieczór spędzić sami.  
\- Ja też.  
\- Masz ochotę na wino?  
Louis pokiwał głową. Loczek odsunął się od ukochanego i ruszył do kuchni po kieliszki i butelkę wina.  
*****  
Do połowy pusta butelka stała na stole, razem z kieliszkami. Mężczyźni leżeli wtuleni w siebie na kanapie. Cieszyli się swoją obecnością i możliwością spędzenia czasu tylko we dwójkę. Odkąd pojawiły się ich córki mieli dla siebie naprawdę mało czasu. Przez cały dzień byli na nogach pracując lub opiekując się córkami, a wieczorami byli tak wykończeni, że od razu kładli się spać.  
Sami nie pamiętali, kiedy ostatni raz się kochali. Jednak w tej chwili postanowili to nadrobić.  
Ręka Louisa znalazła się pod koszulką męża, wodząc po jego umięśnionym ciele. Swoje usta z kolei przyssały się do szyi loczka gdzie po chwili powstał czerwony ślad.  
\- Lou – jęknął, przyciągając do siebie ukochanego i łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.  
Louis usiadł na biodrach Harry’ego, przygryzając jego dolną wargę. Mężczyzna jęknął, a Lou wykorzystał to wsuwając swój język do ust męża. Szatyn dołożył drugą rękę pod bluzkę loczka, błądząc po jego ciele i zahaczając o sutki, na co ust zielonookiego wydobywały się ciche jęki. Harry umieścił swoje dłonie na pośladkach Tommo, ściskając je i masując. Niebieskooki poruszył się na biodrach młodszego ocierając się wypuklenie w jego spodniach, które zaczynało się tworzyć. Sam czuł, że jego penis robi się coraz bardziej twardy.  
\- Lou – sapnął na to przyjemne doznanie.  
\- Sypialnia – wychrypiał nie zaprzestając swoich ruchów.  
\- Tak – jęknął.  
Podniósł się z kanapy razem z Lou owiniętym dookoła niego i skierował się do właściwego pokoju.  
*****  
\- Dzień dobry – złożył pocałunek na czole ukochanego widząc, że się budzi.  
\- Dobry – mruknął mocniej wtulając się w swojego męża.  
\- Jak się spało?  
\- Bardzo dobrze – wychrypiał – Chciałbym, aby nasze noce częściej tak wyglądały.  
\- Ja też - mocniej objął starszego i zaczął kreślić wzroki palcem na jego ramieniu – Dziwię się, że dziewczynki się nie obudziły. Byłeś dość głośno Lou.  
\- Co poradzić, że tak na mnie działasz – odchylił lekko głowę, przysuwając ją do twarzy loczka i składając na jego ustach pocałunek.  
*****  
\- Cześć skarby – Harry wszedł do kuchni, gdzie czekały na niego jego dwie córki. Liz i Darcy były 6-letnimi bliźniaczkami. Loczek podszedł do dziewczynek i ucałował je w czoło.  
\- Cześć tato – odpowiedział chórem.  
\- Co na śniadanie?  
\- Naleśniki! – wykrzyknęły.  
Harry spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi sięgnął po potrzebne składniki.  
\- Tato? – Liz spojrzała swoimi zielonymi tęczówkami na ojca.  
\- Tak księżniczko? – zerknął na małą szatynkę.  
\- Gdzie tatuś?  
\- Tatuś jeszcze jest w łóżku – wyjaśnił.  
\- Czy tatusiowi coś się stało? – głos zabrała Darcy.  
\- Nie, czemu tak myślisz?  
\- Słyszałyśmy w nocy jak tatuś w nocy krzyczał. Wołał twoje imię.  
Loczek słysząc to mało nie wypuścił z dłoni miskę z ciastem na naleśniki. Czuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec. Wiedział, że Lou był głośno i to cholernie głośno, ale miał nadzieję, że dziewczynki wykończone całym dniem wrażeń, nie obudzą się.  
\- Tatusiowi nic się nie stało. Po prostu… - zastanawiał się nad jakąś szybką wymówką, w którą bliźniaczki mogłyby uwierzyć – miał zły sen.  
\- I wołał cię, abyś go przytulił? – spytała Darcy.  
\- Dokładnie – pokiwał głową - Wy też jak macie zły sen wołacie nas, abyśmy was przytulili.  
Dziewczynki przytaknęły Harry’emu.  
\- Dzień dobry – do kuchni wszedł Louis z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Wyglądał na wypoczętego i zrelaksowanego. Podszedł do córek całując je w czoła, tak samo jak Harry. Podszedł do swojego męża i cmoknął go w usta.  
\- Tatusiu, co ci się stało? – głos Liz był zaniepokojony.  
\- Nic, wszystko dobrze – nie rozumiał o czym dziewczynka mówi.  
\- To dlaczego masz na szyi dużo czerwonych plam? – spytała Darcy.  
\- Czerw… - zatrzymał się, kiedy do niego dotarło o czym mówiły dziewczynki – um…dostałem jakiejś wysypki. Nie ma się czym martwić – aby potwierdzić swoje słowa szeroko się uśmiechnął.  
\- A czy tata ci pomógł? – dopytywała jedna z bliźniaczek.  
\- Pomógł?  
\- Kiedy przyśnił ci się koszmar – wytłumaczyła druga.  
\- Koszmar? – dalej nie rozumiał.  
\- Słyszałyśmy jak krzyczałeś w nocy – Lou poczuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone – Tata powiedział, że przyśnił ci się koszmar i musiał cię przytulić.  
\- Pomogło? Nie miałeś już koszmarów – dopytywała Darcy.  
\- Tak, pomogło. Jak tata mnie przytulił nie miałem już koszmarów – uśmiechnął się do córek, po czym spojrzał na swojego męża, który właśnie puścił do niego oczko.


End file.
